The Misadventures of Dante, Lucia, Trish and Lady
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: These are just Short Random Chapters Enjoy R and R
1. Happy Birthday!

The Misadventures of Dante ,Lucia, Trish and Lady 

Chapter One: Lucia's Happy Birthday

This is a Story of a Happy Red Haired girl Name Lucia. This Girl have 3 Friends named Trish, Lady and Dante. They had many adventures together, and had lots of fun as well. This is Their story.

"Trish! Lady I got a job for you!" Called the white Haired Demon boy named Dante.

"What!" Lady called from the other room of Dante's shop.

"Come Here Damnit!" Dante yelled.

Lady Walked in and sighed She wore her School's uniform a White shirt and a skirt. " What do you want?" She asked sitting on his desk.

Trish walked in wearing her normal clothes Black leather pants and a tube top. " yeah I'm busy"

Dante smirked ' Lucia is coming cover and today his her birthday so I want you guys to distract her take her shopping or whatever girls do"

Lady and Trish looked at each other and grinned " Okay" Lady said. Trish and Lady walked out of the Shop to meet up with Lucia.

Dante got up and headed out as well heading to the store. "Time to get some cake.. and a pizza for me"

Lucia walked up to the shop and walked in " hello? Dante you're here?" she said looking around. Lucia blinked and noticed the calendar. The date was circle in red and said "Lu's Birthday". Lucia blinked " its not my birthday its next month that big silly marked it wrong. I better find him and tell him" With that Lucia bolted out the door.

" Oh! Where the hell is she!" Lady said getting annoyed. Trish smiled " well she has to be around some where"

" She is such a Air head!" Lady said. Trish sweatdroped " well I guess she is sometimes" . They walked around the city in search of their red haired friend.

Meanwhile Dante was at the Baker getting the cake. It was the biggest cake there, it had roses on it and said _"Happy Birthday Lucia !" _. " I bet she is gonna love it. I hope she likes Vanilla." he said to himself. He headed back to the shop.

Lucia was looking around the city "oh where is he?" she walked into the Pizza shop and looked around. " oh he isn't here!" she walked out disappointed.

Lady and Trish turned the corner as soon Lucia ran off to look for Dante. "Look there she is and there she goes! Wait Lucia come back here!" Trish yelled.

Lucia didn't Hear here and kept going. Lady and Trish ran after her. " wow she runs fast" Lady said.

Dante made it back to the shop. "Dante!" Lucia called Dante turned and the cake went to Lucia's face. Dante blinked ' sorry!" he said wanting to laugh. Lady and Trish walked up " whoa" Trish said.

Lucia, with the cake all over her face just started to laugh. Dante blinked ' I'm Sorry" Lady and Trish looked at each other and laughed.

Dante took his finger and removed some of the cake on Lucia's face and licked it " umm.." he said. "oh Dante you silly my birthday isn't until Next month" Lucia said licking some of the cake off her lips.

Dante sweatdroped " ah man I bought that cake for nothing" Lucia pick the remainder of the cake " I wouldn't say that" she said slamming it into Dante's face " now we are even" she said.

Lady and Trish Laughed " Good one Lu!" Lady said.

What cha think of the first Chapter? I liked it

Dante: The Cake is gone!

Lucia : Its okay we can get another one

Lucia and Dante: Read and Review


	2. Random Love Story

I'm back with Chappie 2!!! Sorry took so long! Well here is the randomness!!!!

Chapter 2 : Random Love Story

Lucia sat in the living room of the Devil May Cry, the TV was on and the red head watched the news. The news reporter said that in Japan there are 5 young girls who fight crime and demons. They where called the Sailor Senshi.

"wow…they take there job seriously " Lucia said to her self. Dante looked up from reading a dirty book (Bad Dante!!!) "Huh?" he asked looking at the beautiful air head red head. "what's the matter Lu?" Lucia blinked " well I didn't know that so many different people hunted demons I thought it was just us"

Dante blinked " no there are a lot of devil hunters around but I'm the best" he said putting his dirty book down. Lucia blinked as Dante sat next to her. He smirked he was all alone with the red head, Lady and Trish had gone to bed so it was some alone time with the air head beauty.

Lucia was unaware of what Dante was thinking. She smiled enjoying his company and continue to watch T.V Lucia found a anime to watch and the theme started to play. " Oh what's this?' she said watching as a red head demon boy with a rose ran by the screen. Dante left eye twitched " you still watch cartoons?" he said changing the channel. He thought of something and smirked turning to a movie channel. Silent Hill was just beginning.

Lucia blinked and smiled " I don't watch much TV so whatever is on I watch." she said answering Dante's question. Dante smirked " right…the people of your island don't have T.V huh" Lucia smiled " they do but I never really had time to watch" Lucia said. "so you can watch this with me" Dante said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Lucia blush and smiled " okay I hope its not scary.." Dante smiled ' it's a bit scary but don't worry I'm here"

The movie went on, Lucia didn't like it but continued to watch because Dante did like it. She had jumped at several parts and whelp at some too. Dante noticed this " hey Lu you should close your eyes now" Dante warned. Lucia blinked and turned to the TV at the moment Pyramid Head ripped off the girl's skin. Lucia face turn white as she fainted on to Dante's lap.

Dante sighed and paused the movie. He looked down at the sleeping red head. " Hey Lu wake up are you okay?" Lucia sat up almost hitting her head with Dante. "I'm sorry!" she said. Dante sweatdroped " its alright you shouldn't of said you couldn't handle scary movies." Lucia blinked and looked down " I'm sorry its strange that I fight demons and be scared of scary movies it just the movie makers make the graphics so intense!" Lucia said trying to explained she was talking too fast and too much.

Dante sighed ' relax its okay Lu gee don't spaz on me" he said joking with her. Lucia blushed and smiled " sorry." Dante smiled her love her innocence. It was getting late and both Date and Lucia where sleepy. Lucia sighed sadly she couldn't possibly fall asleep now. She was too scared. She thought maybe if she pretended then Dante didn't have to worry about her.

Dante smiled as the scared little red head thought. He made a bed on the floor since Trish has his room and Lady and the guest room. Lucia said that she would prefer the couch, Lucia was always too nice for her own good. Lucia smiled and sat on the couch and untied her hair.

Dante removed his shirt. Lucia glanced up and blushed her face matching her hair. Dante smiled turning off the lights " Night Lu" she said laying down. Lucia laid back staring at the ceiling scared to drift to sleep. She looked around and sighed softly. "If you can't sleep then lay down here with me" Said Dante opening one eye. Lucia jumped a bit and fell off the couch landing on Dante. "Whoa glad to see you too Lu" Dante said laughing. Lucia got off of him quickly " I'm Sorry it just you made me jump I'm Sorry." she said as Dante sat up.

Again she talk to much and saying sorry when she didn't have too. Dante pulled her into his embrace. She blushed not expecting it. Dante laid back with Lucia in his arms. 'I will make your fears go away" he whispered into her ear. Lucia was blushed she noticed that he was very warm. She started to drift asleep. Dante smiled and once she was asleep he kissed her for head. "Night Lu" he whispered as he pulled the blanket over them and then slumber took him.

The Next Morning .

Trish and Lady walked down stairs. It was around noon. Lady yawned and headed to the living room. She noticed that Dante and Lucia was still asleep and Dante was holding Lucia close. Her Anger started to raise. A anime vain popped out of her head. Trish blinked and noticed that Lady was mad and then she looked at the sleeping figures. "Aww…I have to get a camera!" Trish said pulling one out if random space. She quickly took the picture. Lady pouted and watched Dante's hand grab Lucia's breast softly. Lady ran into the kitchen got a bucket of icy cold water and ran back. Dumping the water on Dante. The white hair devil hunter shot up and looked around.

Lady grabbed him by the collar "PERVERT!!! THAT'S LOW!!!" Dante blinked not knowing what he had done. 'What did I do!!!??" Trish watched with interest as Lady started to beat the crap out of Dante. Lucia woke up from the screams of pain that Dante was making. She blinked " Lady what are you doing???!!!" She asked worried about Dane. Lady finished beating him up and growled " He was being a pervert even in his sleep!" Dante rubbed his head and hid behind Lucia " I didn't do any thing I swear" Lucia blinked and smiled " its okay"

Lady stomped off mad little over protective of Lucia. Lady wasn't in love with the protector but she thought of her as a little sister. Trish also thought of Lucia in that manor. Lucia smiled making sure Dante was alright. "Does it still hurt?" Lucia asked. Dante rubbed his jaw " that Lady! She is a Amazon!" he said.

Lucia sighed " I'm sorry" she said not knowing what to say. " Is that your favorite thing to say Lu? " Dante asked. Lucia blinked and looked down. " I don't know" Dante blinked her eyes filled sadness. "What's wrong Lu?" he asked. Lucia blinked and smiled " nothing" Dante stared into her eyes " You suck at lying." he said moving closer to her. "Its okay to say what is on your mind, yeah it will get annoying if you did it all the time. In your case its alright its okay to say when something is bothering you or your angry. That way you don't have to be sad" Dante explained.

Lucia was taken back a bit by his words of wisdom. She started to cry Dante blinked " aww come on Lu I didn't want you to cry!" he said. "I'm sorry!" she said. Dante sweatdroped " Lucia…" he said wiping her tears away. He placed his lips on her forming a romantic kiss. Lucia was not expecting this either. She broke the kiss she looked away blushing. "Lu?" Dante asked. Lucia couldn't look back at him " why?" Dante blinked " why? What?" Lucia was shaking a bit probably nervous from the kiss.

"Why do you care for me? Even though I wasn't born like you. I'm not pretty like Trish or strong like Lady so why?" she felt more tears form. Dante was a little hurt by her question but he smiled. ' You think I care how you where born and I like you the way you are Lu your beautiful and strong, and yeah Trish and lady are great fighters and good friends but they don't have something that you do…" Dante said.

Lucia blinked waiting for a answer. Dante smiled " your so pure" he said. "You care for others before your self…That is something that should be admired and I do" he said staring into her green eyes wiping away her tears. "Dante.." she said she wanted to cry. Dante embraced her " don't be down on yourself…your you and no one else" he whispered. Lucia burst into more tears she was happy that she was accepted.

Dante ran his fingers threw Lucia red locks. He let her cry knowing that she would feel better afterwards. "Thank You" Lucia said. Dante smiled down at his angel " your welcome my angel" Lucia blushed "You angel?" she asked. Dante smiled " yeah I like that nickname for you" he said. Lucia smiled " so do I" Dante moved some of her hair away and pulled into the most romantic kiss. Lucia didn't break away she enjoy it.

Trish and Lady where watching from the other room. Trish was taking pictures. Lady smiled " That big jerk…" she said Trish blinked " black mail…" Lady snickered " yup"

END

YAY SO ROMANTIC!!! READ AND REVIEW!! I do not Own Sailor Moon or Devil May Cry if I did Lucia and Dante would be Marriad and Vergil would end up with Sailor Venus


	3. Dante is a Kitty

-1Chapter Tree :Dante's Is a Kitty!

One a pretty good day our devil hunter hero was chilling in his shop. He was reading a dirty magazine she blushed while he looked at the picture of all the naked women 'All Right!" he said getting horny.

Trish and Lady glare at him. Dante ignore them and went on reading. Trish looked at Lady" we have to do something about this" she said. Lady nodded and they go off to figure out a plan.

Lucia was reading a book, a romance novel in the other room as she watch Lady and Trish walk by. She blinked and continued to read.

" I know a friend who has magical powers" said Lady. Trish blinked " really?" she asked. Lady nodded and smiled calling her friend on her cell. "He Mink…I'm find can I ask you a favor? Yes. Meet me in the park in 5 minutes" she said hanging up.

5 minutes and at the park

Lady and Mink where smiling coming up with a plan. Trish blinked 'yeah that might be good and the spell can be removable?" Mink nodded "yeah it will ware off" she said. Lady laughed 'then do you stuff, we'll teach him not to disrespect women in such a perverted manor! He will pay!" said Lady getting fired up. Trish sweatdroped as Mink started to cast her spell.

Back at The DMC

Dante was getting to the best part of porn magazine when he started to shrink. He started to freak out as he grew a tail and 2 cat ears appeared on his head. "oh shi-! " he said but then sounded like a cat. He fully was a kitty now he looked around franticly.

Trish and Lady walked in and blinked "It worked!" said Lady picking up Dante by the back of the neck. Dante hissed and try to scratch her but failed. Trish laughed "think of it as a lesson Dante for being a jerk to woman." Dante glared and looked away. Lady smirked evilly at him " who says revenge is bad" she said.

Dante was scared he mewed and whimpered trying to get free. Lady was laughing "I guess your not as tough as you say" she said. Dante hissed at her. Trish smiled "Lady okay that enough with the revenge" "No way I'm almost done!" said Lady smirking. "I shall bring you to Vergil to"

"Lady! Put that kitty down!" said Lucia walking up. "Look how scared he is!" she continue taking Dante away from Lady. Lady blinked "wait Lu that's-" she was cut off by Lucia. "How can you be so man the poor thing is shaking! Its okay I'm here" she said cuddling Dante.

Lady pouted " come on Trish" she said walking out the door. Lucia smiled " its okay she is gone." Dante took this chance to go under her shirt and cuddle against her soft plump breasts. Lucia smiled ' oh bad kitty get out of there!" she said getting Dante out of her shirt.

Lucia took him up stairs and smiled "your fur is white as snow so I'll call you…snowball!" Dante sweatdroped and gave a look of disgusted. Lucia smiled " well I'm going to take a shower" she said heading into the bathroom. Dante got a pervert smirk and walked in behind her.

Lucia smiled putting him on the counter "I wonder if Dante allows pets" she asked herself. Lucia smiled and started to undress. Dante watched and smiled getting a nose bleed. Lucia continue to strip and walked into the shower.

Dante recovered from his nose bleed and watch Lucia. Lady walked in "excuse me Lucia I forgot my hair brush" she said grabbing Dante. Dante tried to break free but couldn't.

Lady sighed and walked out with Dante. "you coming with me you pervert!" she said walking out the door. Dante pouted glaring at Lady. Lady smirked " don't give me that look snowball.."

Dante glared at her and sniffled he wanted to watch Lucia in the shower some more. She broke free from Lady's grip and ran back to the DMC he snickered as he rain upstairs. Lucia was in her room getting changed. Dante walked in all cool cat like. Lucia smiled " there you are snowball"

Dante pouted at the name but it was worth it to see the red head naked. Lucia changed into some pajamas and sat on her bed combing her hair. Dante had to get used to this cat body, he wanted to jump on the bed, she her got into pounce position and wiggled his butt a bit then jumped and landed on her lap.

Lucia smiled "aww you are so cute" she said petting him. Dante purred softly. Lucia smiled ' well I have to get up early, I know I'll go get you a collar tomorrow and some kitty toys." she said laying back on the bed. Dante blinked and cuddled next to her falling asleep himself.

The Next Morning

Lucia was asleep, she started to wake up and she felt arm wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Dante sleeping next to her with his arms around her. She blushed and screamed loudly. This cause Dante to jump and fall out of the bed. Lucia face went bright red because Dante was butt naked.

Lady rushed in and blinked "Eww… cover up!" Trish blushed and smiled " I didn't know you and Lucia where a couple. "

Lucia was blushing as Dante wrap the blanket around him. 'Lady I will get you back!" he said running out of the room. Lucia was still blushing madly" what happen??" Trish smiled "I guess snowball turned into a handsome prince"

Lucia blushed and didn't know what to say.


End file.
